untitled
by agge
Summary: slash- crossover smallville-re-editedrepost- ClarkLex, BillyTommy Please send feedback.-


Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Smallville belong to Saban, Disney and The Werner Bros. Corporation respectively.  I do not profit from the stories I write for as EVERYONE understands- the characters **do not belong** to me.  If anyone of our Fellow Authors do intend to buy them off- contact me for I'd like a share of them.  *Grins Evilly* 

Check that- anyone just planning to claim them *Plans form in my constantly devious mind, on initiating a hostile take over- and when I do-anyone can share in my profits!*

A/N: inspiration for Disclaimer came from some of the Authors who like to make cute ones.

Pairings: Tommy/Billy, Clark/Lex- central characters- all other characters of both shows will be involved- important, but in smaller roles.

There will be some violence in this series- but since I do not know how to write it out, do not expect it to get very ugly.  Although I can act it, I cannot write it.  However, there will be a bit of emotional distress throughout the series.

Warning: rouge character- but not ranger=**not original character**.

Angel Grove, California  

September 2003

Tom Oliver and William Cranston have not seen each other for four years between mid May of 1996 until early June of 1999.  William traveled to another planet-Aquitar to cure an acute aging illness, the result of radiation in his system when he tried to reverse the issue of time caused by a vengeful villain.  When William returned to Earth, it was a big cause for celebration.  During the party, the invited guests spotted the looks that William 'Billy' Cranston and Tom "Tommy" Oliver spared each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.  For the next two years, they suppressed their feelings for one another and had kept in touch as that of two old friends reconnecting.  They have been seeing each other as something more for two years now; a half a year as transition between best 'bro' and couple, and a year and a half as a couple.  That year and a half still did not assuage the sense that they are not complete.

They recently celebrated Tom's Birthday not a month before when tragedy struck, Tom was involved in a major car accident on the Interstate 203 in California.  That accident was a large mess involving the three cars.  Everyone except for Tom had come out of the accident nearly unscathed.  The only one who had any near fatal injuries was Tom, but his condition stabilized about thirty-six hours after the accident.  For two weeks, Tom has remained in a coma only to awaken with absolutely no recollection of the accident and no memory of the past 5 months.  To make matters worse, the doctors have no clue as for the reasoning of amnesia, claiming that even with the head injuries sustained, not even a small child should loose memory.  Investigators in the accident were searching all angles for any possible foul play with direction but dead ends.

William, ever the effervescent since declaring his undying love for Tom, and finding his feelings being reciprocated by the object of his affections, was having a particularly tough time in dealing with the intense emotional circumstances._  If this happened to any of my other friends, I don't think I would've been this emotional.  Damn!  Why did this have to happen to Tommy of all people?  I love all my friends, but still, _**Why Tommy_?_**_  Nothing can get this bad.  _Thought Billy, his thoughts, as by many others with similar situations, thinking along the same lines for the ones they love.

Smallville, Kansas 

October 10, 2003

The darkening sky over Smallville was illuminated by streetlamps for the early evening, and there was plenty of lighting from the houses its self.  The skies were of a dark blue shade, with birds flying south and a clear view of the sky.  However, on the other hand, due to the hour, the stars, as of yet, have not come out.

On a small, quiet street in the small farm village, a tall muscular teen with black hair and tan skin walked briskly through town.  However, it was strange sight, for no one walks along this path at anytime during the night, for it's said to be a haunted road.  There were many rumors of strange things happening on this very street.

_Lex will have my head for being late, but right now, I just have to get away from everything.  As it is, I think it's about time I told Lex the truth.  Gosh __Clark__, how do you think he will take it when you tell him you're the reason for his loosing his hair during the meteor shower?!  How do you think he will react when you tell him that you are **AN ALIEN** of **another** **planet**?  He'll hate you!  You'll be lucky if he even says one word to you after this!  Gosh, I still have to go through with this._  The teen- Clark- thought defeated, yet, that very overwhelming obstacle reinforced his decision to tell Lex the truth.  After walking a few minutes, Clark reached his destination- the Luthor mansion. 

"Lex!"  Clark called; not at all sure his friend was waiting a minute longer than necessary for Clark to show. _ With all my abilities, speed specifically, and I cannot be there when I told Lex what time I will meet him, unbelievable._

 "Up here" was the reply.  Not wanting to waste another minute, Clark ran at his fastest and found Lex sifting thru some rather hectic work papers.  In answer to a slight nod of the head, Clark sat quietly and uncomfortably on the couch.  The study, although usually very comfortable and a second home for himself, had made Clark feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Clark, I will be with you in a minute, I must finish this up first and then you and I-" Clark cuts him off "need a long talk.  I know, it's just I am having a problem sorting through my thoughts and emotions.  Finish up and than we'll drive to some place quiet.  Okay?"

About fifteen minutes later, Lex was done with the paper work and about ready to go.  Clark, seeing Lex finally available for his confession, got up from his chair and headed for the door, "Lex, get your car keys, your driving.  I left the truck at the farm; I do not trust myself with driving anything tonight."  Clark sighed as he said it.  After hearing the exhaustion and fragility in Clark's voice, Lex nodded and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Not here" was the terse reply.  Lex sighed, but didn't answer.  

"Clark, when we get to the mountains you'll tell me what's eating at you?  Because, right now, you are frightening me.  It has to come out, the sooner the better, besides, I love you."  The last was said in a whisper.  

Searching Clarks face to see his reaction, what he saw nearly made him freeze.  In those gorgeous green eyes, Lex saw flashes of hope, pain, love, longing, etc. but most of all a very strong fear and exhaustion.  He would've kissed Clark right then and there, but they needed to get going. _Damn! Why so much pain and fear for the love of my life?  Clark, just please be alright, I could not bare it if someone would hurt you in anyway.  Whoever is out to hurt him will pay.  No one touches Clark and gets away with it, ever._

The two were been driving for an hour before they reached a farm unfamiliar to either of them.  They head out to the creek a few miles out.  They had found a rock at a small, isolated section near the creek, but figured on a log at the bed of the lake.  That sat side by side on a log along the lake's edge.

"Lex I love you too, so much, but that's not what I called you out to tell you tonight.  After what I reveal to you, you might not love me any longer."  Clark stated miserably, all emotions as clear as day "I've been lying to you Lex, about what I am.  You did hit me with your car, that day on the bridge, the only reason we are both alive, is because of my invulnerability, a result to my being an alien.  I found out the day of the accident, about my heritage.  I always new I was different, but it never occurred to me that I wasn't human."  Clark was crying now, hard, bitter tears.  Lex moved closer to Clark, enfolded him in his arms.  He wiped away the tears from the now hysterical boy.  To calm the other boy, Lex  reassured "Clark, you are the most wonderful, human person I know and can't ever be anything different, even if you are an alien with all the powers in the world.  The good you do is what makes you human."  Clark turned in Lex's arms and gave a huge, and very hungry, passionate kiss.  All emotions out in the open with that one kiss, Lex returned it eagerly and just as passionately.


End file.
